Jasper Whitlock and more Whitlocks
by i.love.jasper.Whitlock
Summary: Four sisters Anna,Katleen,Sicily,and Alyssa were kidnapped at a very young ages. Alyssa was 5,Katleen was 6, and Anna and Sicily were 9. they were all hybrids ( half vampire half ere brother was Peter Whitlock. So before they were kidnapped peter gave them all phones. They were beaten a number of times also raped .They all had kids .ON HOLD
1. cullens house

Alright this my first fan fiction all rights to Stephanie Meyers except the characters I make up

love

Loren

Narrators POV

Four sisters Anna,Katleen,Sicily,and Alyssa were kidnapped at a very young ages. Alyssa was 5,Katleen was 6, and Anna and Sicily were 9. they were all hybrids ( half vampire half human).There brother was Peter Whitlock. So before they were kidnapped peter gave them all phones. They were beaten a number of times also raped .They all had kids . They ran away with the kids. Anna had two twins Christi and Karla. Sicily had a son named Jaydon. Alyssa had a baby girl named Juliet. Katleen had a baby girl and a son the girl was named Marissa and her brother was named Wyatt. They all ran and ran for miles till they made it to a giant mansion . They knocked on the door and Carlisle answered the door

Anna POV

My sisters ,our children and I ran from the hell whole we were in. We all made it to a giant mansion. We all thought to each other what the hell . I ran up and knocked .

"Hello how may I help you?" a blond haired man asked .

"Hi I'm Anna and ma sisters are Sicily Katleen an' Alyssa an' my kids Christi and Karla that is Sicily's son Jaydon. Alyssa's baby girl named Juliet . Also there is Katleen's daughter Marissa and son Wyatt."

I said to him .

"Well I'm Carlisle would you like to come in." Carlisle asked

Ma sisters and the kids got scared and backed up some then Katleen said "never will we enter another house of a man." she yelled angry.

"Katleen don't take that tone with him,he seems like a very nice man so be nice. Got it good." I screamed at her. "Carlisle I'm so sorry about her."  
>"It's fine"Carlisle said.<p>

" So or story is Me,Katleen,Sicily,and Alyssa were kidnapped at a very young ages. Alyssa was 5,Katleen was 6, and I and Sicily were 9. we are all hybrids ( half vampire half human).Our brother was Peter Whitlock. So before we were kidnapped peter gave them all phones. We were beaten a number of times also raped .We all had kids . ran away with the kids. I had two twins Christi and Karla. Sicily had a son named Jaydon. Alyssa had a baby girl named Juliet. Katleen had a baby girl and a son the girl was named Marissa and her brother was named Wyatt. We all ran and ran for miles till we made it to a here. Just as I finished tons of growls erupted from the inside I recognized on of them the one and only Jasper Whitlock.

" Was that ANNA WHITLOCK."Jasper yelled at the top of his lungs

" JASPER ANDREW WHITLOCK" me and my sisters yell back

" UNCLE JASPER" my sisters kids yell.

"Daddy" my girls yell

that's it for now

kisses love ya

Anna aka Loren


	2. meet the family

"Did they just say daddy" Carlisle asked

"Yea um before I left I was engaged to Jasper and I told the girls all bout him in the hell" I said to him

"My baby girls, my woman, my sisters, my nieces, my nephews." Jasper said picking up all the kids and kissing mine and my sisters cheeks.

"So your the Anna Jasper always talks about I'm Rose hes Emmett that's our sons Luke and mike."a blonde said

"I'm Bella hes Edward or Eddie that's Nessie and her brother Dallas."an mahogany haired woman said

"Hi I'm Esme Carlise's mate and that's our daughter Carissa and this is our son Nathan,"a bronze haired woman said

"Hi I'm Anna that's my daughters Christi and Karla. That's Sicily her son Jaydon . That's Alyssa her daughter Juliet. Then there's Katleen and her kids Marissa and Wyatt." I said pointing at all of them .

"Hi Ya'll I'm Sicily this little man is my three year old angel, Jaydon" Sicily said smiling holding her son.

"Hey I'm Dallas and he's a cutie." a really cute boy said but not as cute as my man.

"Hi Ya'll I'm Katleen and these little cuties are Marissa and Wyatt."Katleen said with her arms around Marissa and Wyatt's shoulders.

" Well it's nice to meet a fine looking ladie like yourself I'm Luke."Luke said smiling at Katleen, "Also cute kids."

"Hi I'm Alyssa you must be Mike." Alyssa said.

"HEY!what about you daughter."Juliet yelled angrily', "I'm Juliet."

all of us laughed except Alyssa

"Hi Juliet I'm Nathan,"Nathan said , " you can call me Nate."


	3. Meeting the pixie then meet the major

"Hey does Peter know your here."Carlisle asked Jasper just growled at the idea of Peter having to know

where we are all the time also we were aloud one call at the beginning and we all called Peter and Charlotte and told them we were fine.

"DOES HE NEED TO KNOW" Jasper growled.

"Jazzy whats going on here who are these people why are there human children here," a pixie like

vampire asked pointing at us she had black eyes so me and my sisters pull the kids behind us and the boys pulled us behind them

"Whoa who's she and why did she call you Jazzy."asked him taping my foot.

"NO I asked who she was first"the pixie asked

"MAJOR I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKING SHITS IF YOU GET MAD AT ME YOU NEED TOO TELL ME WHO THE FUCK SHE IS ."I yelled at him

"LITTL' GIR'YOU DID NO' JUS' YELL AT MAY."Jasper yelled at me but then I realized his accent

was more prominent

"Oh shit he is pissed off submission positions now." I whispered

"Nope he wont hurt me I'm his mate." the pixie said stupidly making him look at her and growl and get down in a crouch.

"There is no way in hell am I mate' to a self centered little wimp bitch like you."the major growled and crouched down lower

"Major please calm don't hurt her she wont hurt us I'm your mate don't hurt her she wont hurt me or Christi or Karla your kids please calm down your scaring them." I whispered to him still looking at the ground

"MATE KIDS MINE"major yelled looking at us

Then peter decided at that moment to knock on the door.


End file.
